Winter Wonderland
by Wendymypooh
Summary: Cody and his family are headed to Sweetwater for Christmas, but get waylaid by a is is the 6th Story in my "Christmas in Sweetwater Series".
A solitary wagon travelled slowly across a snow covered prairie, pulled by a match set of black geldings. A man dressed in pale, fringed buckskins sat on the wagon seat, his gloved hands holding the leather ends of the reins. A slouched hat with a beaded band hung low in the front, protecting the driver's eyes from the blistering cold wind mixed with rain and snow falling.

William Cody's breath blew out in a cloud as he tightened the collar of his jacket closer together, and repressed a shiver. He eyed the darkening sky and frowned in consternation. The temperature was dropping the closer night drew and with it his wife and newborn son became colder. Sweetwater was so close he could see the tops of the building in the distance. He was certain that they would reach town, but not the K&L ranch. Hopefully, there was a room at one of the hotels for his family to stay in until the blizzard ended.

"William."

An exquisite face appeared between the flaps of the canvas covering Louisa Cody's jet black hair and gray eyes. Her cheeks held a rosy hue that was emphasized by the cold.

Cody turned at the sound of her voice." Yes, Love?"

"How much longer will it be until we reach Sweetwater?"

"Another twenty minutes at most." Cody told her. "How's Dixon and Kit? Are you all staying warm under the robes?"

"Warm enough." Louisa replied.

"Go cover up. We'll be in town shortly."

"Alright," Louisa kissed him on the cheek before ducking back inside the wagon.

A short time later, Cody pulled the wagon to a stop in front of the Sweetwater Hotel and Restaurant. He helped Louisa out of the wagon, tucking his infant son into the added warmth of his heavy coat as Louisa pulled Dixon under the added cover of her heavy wool shawl, before Cody wrapped his other arm protectively around them both, and hurried them inside the hotel. He secured them a room at the desk and led the way upstairs to its location.

"Cody? Is that you?" A female vice asked as he and Louisa stopped in front of the door to their room.

Cody turned around at the sound of his name being called and smiled when he spotted the woman walking toward him. "Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"Taking shelter from the blizzard like you," Rachel said as she hugged him. "We arrived in town late last night and the weather was so bad Teaspoon thought it best we get a room here until it passes. I hope it's over by morning or has eased enough so that we can get out to the K&L."

"Me too,"

"William." Louisa nudged him with her elbow.

She had turned around with him at the sound of someone calling his name and had watched silently as her husband exchanged greetings with the woman he called Rachel. She knew this was the woman who had taken on the role of housekeeper after Emma Shannon had married Marshal Sam Cain and they had moved away.

From the stories Cody had shared with her about each member of his Pony Express family, Louisa knew that Rachel had endured tragedy before she had joined the PX family. She had even been falsely accused of murder, but with help from her husband and the others, Rachel had cleared her name.

"What, Love?" Cody turned to her immediately and she watched with affection as realization dawned on her husband's handsome features.

"Rachel, I'd like you to meet my wife, Louisa." Cody announced proudly, drawing Louisa from behind him so that Rachel could get a better look at her. "Love, this is Rachel."

"I'm glad to meet you at last." Louisa said shyly. "William's told me so much about you and the rest of your PX family."

"Welcome to the family." Rachel stepped forward and embraced her.

Louisa hugged her back with her free arm. Some of the nervousness she felt at meeting her husband's family for the first time eased away. If they all welcomed her as warmly as Rachel had, she would believe Cody that they already loved her and considered her a member of their family.

Rachel released her hold on Louisa and stepped back. Her eyes lowered to take in the tiny bundle Louisa cradled against her chest.

"This is…?" she asked.

The last letter she had received from Cody had mentioned that he and Louisa were considering a couple of familiar names for their child, if it turned out to be a boy. Dixon and Samuel were among the choosing.

"Dixon Samuel Cody," Cody informed her.

"A fine name," Rachel said, blinking back moisture as she thought of the black rider who had been lost to them all. "Noah would have been proud to have a nephew named after him."

Cody nodded, unable to speak past the lump in his throat. He missed Noah. The two of them might have come from different backgrounds, but they had thought alike on many things, especially about all men being equal.

"Well, I'll let you get settled into your room. Would you like to have supper with Teaspoon, Sariah, and I?" Rachel asked.

Cody looked at Louisa, who nodded her agreement to Rachel's invitation. "We would love to. It will give Teaspoon and I some time to chat before we get to the K&L. It's bound to be noisy there with all the children running around. What time do you want us to meet you?"

"How about five o'clock?" Rachel suggested.

"We'll be there."

Rachel made her departure and Cody escorted Louisa into their room. Later, when the Cody's met the Hunters for supper, it was a lively time. Teaspoon greeted Cody with a bear hug, and Louisa with a warm smile and compliments. The two men chatted throughout the meal, exchanging tall tales, and speaking of old times.


End file.
